snowgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Key Board Controls
We strongly recommend a 360 Gamepad over mouse and keyboard as rotation speed varies largely between the two. This is shown here. Most of the movement controls in this game are based around W, A, S and D keys. The W, A, S and D keys control ski movements: : When on the ground, the key: :: W - Uses the Ski Poles to propel the skier forward. :: A - Turns the skis and skier to the left. :: S - Slows the skier, eventually coming to a stop. :: D - Turns the skis and skier to the right. :: S + A - Does a hard turn left. :: S + D - Does a hard turn right. :: ▽ - Loads the skier, ready for an ollie. :: △ - Pops an ollie : When traveling fast enough: :: S + A - Does a tuck turn left. :: W - Makes the rider do a tuck to gain extra speed. :: S + D - Does a tuck turn right. : When in the air, the key: :: W - Leans forward, sending the skier into a forward rotation. :: A - Leans backwards, sending the skier into a backwards rotation. :: S - Sends the skier into an anti-clockwise rotation. :: D - Sends the skier into a clockwise rotation. :: Q - Leans Left, sending the skier into a left flip :: E - Leans right, sending the skier into a right flip. :: Shift - (After Leaving the ground) Increases the speed at which the skier rotates. :: : Note:These in air movements can be combined to make more advanced flips and spins such as bio and misty flips. The grab controls in this game are based around combinations of the arrow keys. Triangles are used to represent the direction of the arrow keys. (eg. △ is up.) : Single key grabs are: ::: △ - Nose Grab ::: ▽ - Tail Grab ::: ◁ - Safety Grab ::: ▷ - Safety Grab : Multiple* key grabs are: ::: △ + ▽ - Truck Driver Grab ::: △ + ◁ / △ + ▷ - Mute Grab ::: ▽ + ◁ / ▽ + ▷ - Japan Grab ::: ◁ + ▷ - Octo Grab ::: ▽ + ◁ + ▷ - Double Tail Grab ::: △ + ◁ + ▷ - Double Nose Grab :::▽ + ▷ + △ / ▽ + ◁ + △ - Bow and Arrow Grab ::: :''Note: These grabs can be tweaked by pressing the space key.'' Pressing the space key when not grabbing will perform a Shifty. To perfrom a slide jump onto a rail or box. The skier will react depending on with way you are facing when landing onto the rail. Triangles are used to represent the direction of the arrow keys. (eg. △ is up.) : The three types of slide are: :: Straight - TBC :: Switch - TBC :: Side - TBC : To perform a trick while sliding, the keys are: :: ◁ - Nose Press :: ▷ - Tail Press